El amor de mi vida
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Susana logró su cometido se suicidó y Terry ahora vive con Candy, ¿qué sucederá con Albert, ahora que está desmemoriado y sólo? Descúbrelo en este minific dedicado al amor. Contribución para el concurso de Veloso.


Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

El amor de mi vida.

Dedicado a los enamorados.

Minific para el concurso de Carolina Veloso. (Si no te inspira je, je, je por lo menos contribuye).

Albert, estaba en el río contemplando el amanecer. En el reflejo del agua recordaba a su dulce princesa, Candy White. La tristeza, la ira, la rabia e impotencia se mezclaban entre sí, para poseerlo, llenarlo de frustración, ¿por qué su vida debía ser así, llena de perdidas, desilusiones? "Por favor, soy un tonto, sin memoria, ¡ja! Con un simple trabajo de lavaplatos, ¿qué puedo ofrecer: sin identidad y con un mísero sueldo?".

Unas manos se posaron detrás de él, acariciándole su bien definido torso, que poco a poco descendió hasta a su abdomen, sin pensarlo se giró ágilmente hasta la dueña de esa frágil y sutil mano.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─preguntó, preocupado.

─ Terry… enfermó, atrasamos el viaje. ─Expreso con cierta inocencia que se notaba en la timidez de sus palabras.

─ ¿Enfermó?

─ Es extraño… en una persona tan fuerte como él… pero así… pasó.

Candy, inventó una historia para no decir, la verdad:

Terry, en realidad, lleno de impotencia, bebió por varios días sin parar, hasta que la intoxicación le ganó; fue hospitalizado en el hospital de Santa Juana. Terry era atormentado por sentimientos de culpabilidad, saber que Susana por amor ocupó su lugar, el lugar que a él, le correspondía, lo tenía enfermo.

Después del suicidio de Susana, Candy, supo que Terry, la necesitaba más que Albert, su entrañable amigo. Ella en las noches con anhelo recordaba las largas pláticas que tenían, antes de dormir, más bien, ella hablaba y hablaba hasta quedarse dormida.

Albert, aceptó la partida de Candy, él no tenía nada que reclamar, al fin y al cabo vivían como hermanos, relación enfermera-paciente.

Los días que Candy estuvo con Terry, fueron espantosos; lidiar con su comportamiento inestable la tenía al borde de la locura, recordaba las palabras de Eleonor:

─ Mi hijo ha pasado por momentos… difíciles ─Eleonor, tomándole las manos a Candy, para estrecharlas entre las de ellas, le pide con ojos suplicantes─: Candy, mi hijo te necesita más que nunca, sé que estás con ese joven, que perdió la memoria. Candy, él ya está bien… ahora es mi hijo, quien te necesita no lo dejes a su suerte, bríndale apoyo.

Candy, asintió con la mirada, sabía que Eleonor, tenía razón. Sin embargo, algo en su corazón que no sabía identificar, imploraba estar junto a Albert, el hombre que con su sola presencia le alegraba el día. A su mente venía la dulce sonrisa de Albert, esa sonrisa que ella jamás podía sacar de su memoria, aunque quisiera. Se decía:

─ ¿Por qué Terry, por qué no puedes ser como él, que siempre tiene las palabras adecuadas para las peores situaciones? Sus palabras, su tono de voz… me da tanta paz.

Le atormentaban las imágenes de Terry, gritándole, ─: ¡Hey, tarzán pecosa! ¿No te gusta lo que ves? Soy yo, tu Romeo, ja, ja ja, pásame la otra botella de whisky, ¡pronto!

─ ¡No lo haré, deja de ser tan inmaduro! Albert… ALBERT, JAMÁS SE HABRÍA COMPORTADO COMO TÚ, ANTE TAL SITUACIÓN.

─ CÁLLATE, NADIE HA DADO LA VIDA POR ÉL ¿CUÁNDO ME DARÁS MI LUGAR? PRIMERO ME COMPARAS CON ANTHONY, ESE INFELIZ MUERTO, AHORA CON ALBERT, SI TANTO LO IDOLATRAS VETE CON ÉL.

─ Terry… no es justo, no es justo, ¡que me trates así!

─ ¡Lárgate! ─Terry al mirar profunda tristeza en Candy, se retractó inmediatamente.

Ella lo perdonó y siguió a su lado. Al mirar que se había dormido, sintió la necesidad de ir a ver a Albert en el Magnolia, él no sabía, pero, ella pactó con el casero para cancelar el 75% del costo de la renta mensual, para que Albert no se viera afectado económicamente.

Todas las noches, se quedaba afuera, observándolo desde lejos, oculta detrás de un árbol, viendo como Albert, después de un rato apagaba las luces. En tono bajo dijo:

─ Te extraño tanto.

Continuará.

Perdón por no escribir más, pero prometo que mañana la culmino, es mi contribución para el día de los enamorados.


End file.
